To relax a princess
by nautiscarader
Summary: Princess Amalia's dinner is interrupted in the most inappropriate, ingenious and exciting way possible. Inspired by picture by Kenno Arkkan. Yumalia smut, my first work in English, originally posted on AO3.
"I am going to kill him. Execute him, with my own bare hands. Tomorrow's headlines will state Princess Amalia single-handedly murdered one of the few remaining members of the Eliatropes in the World of Twelve, for interrupting her dinner. More at page 4. "

At least that what she thought she'd do. Princess Amalia of Sadida Kingdom was sitting in her father's castle dining hall, participating in what could only be described as the most boring diplomatic dinner since... well, the last one she was obliged to be a part of.

"Dead. He. Is. So. Dead. " The thoughts raced her mind, as the heat in her body raised, and she was trying not to burst in front of others.  
All in all, she remained astonishingly calm and restrained. What other guests couldn't see, was a small energy portal, placed underneath Amalia's red and white dress, in-between her legs. That portal, or rather a pair of skilled fingers exploring Amalia's womanhood through it, was currently causing her to simultaneously experience a moment of extraordinary pleasure and curse her lover's name in her mind.  
She never asked Yugo to do that. That morning, all she said was that her royal duties sometimes make her tired, and she wished she could do something about it. It seemed Yugo decided to prove his honour by relieving her stress in the most inappropriate way possible.

The Pandawa guests were fortunately focused on King Oakheart and his collection of unfunny anecdotes. For Amalia, it meant she was able to take a few more otherwise suspiciously deep breaths without anyone taking notice, to contain an approaching orgasm. Yugo's index and middle fingers were slowly sliding in and out of her, while his thumb caressed her lower lips.  
Yugo knew very well how to drive his girlfriend mad. Whenever she wanted him to make love slowly, his thrusts were forceful and rapid, bringing the orgasm in a swift and unpredictable way. When she wanted to reach the peak fast, he deliberately slowed his pace, usually making Amalia reach another climax in-between. And more than often, Yugo knew much better what Amalia really desired.

That was not one of those moments.

Despite it ruining her dinner, Amalia was thoroughly impressed by Yugo's achievements in portal magic. He was able to cast them faster and further away, seemingly exceeding himself every time. Over the years, his adventures and training definitely changed him, as Amalia often could not recognise the young and immature boy she met with Eva so long ago. The years also completely changed Amalia's feelings towards young Eliatrope, from platonic friendship, through a two-sided crush to a heated secret romance.

If she could remain this calm for the rest of the dinner, Amalia thought, this could very well end in-  
\- Ah, Amalia!  
The princess jolted, after being brought into reality. With one short sentence, all hope were suddenly lost.  
\- We would all love to hear some stories about the journeys you've had. - An older Pandawa diplomat turned to her and asked. - It seems you are quite an adventurer for a princess. Is it true that one of your friends wrote about them?  
With her body still twitching, Amalia gulped and tried her best to stay focused.  
\- Yes, Eva... I mean, Evangelyne... - Amalia adjusted her position on the chair - She published her memoirs last year... She obviously had lots of time on her hands, lately...  
\- Oh, how amazing! - the guest continued - would you be so kind and read one of them to us?  
Others nodded approvingly.  
\- Ah, but unfortunately I don't have a copy. - Amalia replied with the most polite smile she was able to produce under these circumstances - What a shame, I'd love to rea-  
\- Oh, don't worry, I do! - said prince Armand, handing her the book - Sweet Evangelyne could not resist giving me a signed copy. She had a thing for me, you know? - he winked, turning to the guests.  
\- Yes, I'm sure her HUSBAND and KIDS would certainly agree with you, brother... - Amalia grumbled.  
With a pure hatred in her eyes, Amalia took the printed journals and quickly skimmed through it to find the shortest story possible.

She hoped Yugo heard that conversation through the portal and her lover's tortures has finally ended. Amalia thought she could read the story and carry on through the rest of the dinner, when she felt another very familiar feeling in between her legs.  
Amalia's face turned red. Instead of pair of skilled fingers, her womanhood was now caressed by even more experienced tongue of young Eliatrope. The lick sent a jolt of pleasure scattering through her body, almost losing her grip on the book. And if his fingers almost made her cry, she thought, then Yugo's oral skills would certainly be her doom.

Amalia's father looked at his daughter worryingly.  
\- Is there something wrong, my daughter? You look rather uneasy...  
\- Nnno - she stammered - everything is alr~IGHT! - she squealed, trying to remain in her chair.  
Her clit. Yugo's tongue was now slowly stroking her clit.  
Amalia's face was now burning red, as everybody's attention was directed right at her, and it was impossible now to notice her state.  
\- Are you sure? I think you should see a healer right now! Or perhaps rest for a moment at lea-  
\- YES~! - Amalia shouted, jumping out of her chair, as her torment seemed to has finally ended. She was still clutching the edges of the table, gasping for air and trying not to shout after yet another twisted lick. - I think I... I might have a... fever - she stammered again, discretely moving step by step towards the door, while still facing flabbergasted dinner guests.  
He was playing with her. He chose the worst possible moments to stri-  
-AAH~! -chOOO~! - she attempted to fake a sneeze while hiding yet another cry of ecstasy, which nearly brought her to her knees.  
\- If... if you excuse me, I'll be in my room - Amalia politely addressed the rest of the banqueters, finally reaching the enormous doors of dining hall. In a blink of an eye, she opened the door behind her, bowed courteously one more time, spun around and disappeared in the darkness of a corridor, slamming the door.  
The guests remained silent for a brief moment.  
\- I'm pretty sure she just got embarrassed by reminding herself all these stories - interrupted Armand. - There was that one time she got changed into a pig, you know. And another when she couldn't afford a dress! Imagine, what a horror!  
\- Hear, hear...

The moment guards lost Amalia from sight, she unceremoniously reached under her dress, plucked a hand through the closing portal and grabbed Yugo by his throat.  
\- Once I find you, you may consider yourself demised - she hissed into the portal - Where are you?! You know very well you've got no place to hide here - she fumed.  
\- Guest... chambers... - Yugo slowly mumbled, as Amalia finally let his neck go.  
Amalia traversed the whole distance to the chambers underneath hers in a heartbeat. She opened the doors to the room Yugo was usually occupying whenever he was visiting her castle, only to find him sitting on his bed, legs crossed, and arms behind his back, as if nothing has happened.  
\- So... - Yugo started - how did the dinner go? - he asked, nervously scratching his head, trying to look as innocently as possible.  
Amalia remained silent, and for that short while Yugo still had hopes his prank wouldn't put him in trouble.  
\- Oh, it was fine. - the princess said, walking alongside the bed - We had the soup, then the main course, then my father tried his best at a small talk, and... What am I missing... Oh, yes, I WAS BEING FINGERED THE WHOLE TIME! - she boomed at him.  
\- So, I did relief you of the stress, right? - Yugo asked, with a trembling voice, glancing around to find an escape route from the corner of the bedroom, while Princess Sheran-Sharm slowly approached him with here eyes fixated at him in a deadly stare.  
\- Oh yes, you did - she continued her sarcastic scoffing - Before the party I was worried I'll die of boredom in front of guests, and now I feared I might ORGASM in the middle of the dining hall! - she exploded again, this time face to face with young Eliatrope, now properly shaking with fear.  
He gulped, as his girlfriend towered above him.  
\- All in all... it's an improvement, right? - he grinned.  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
\- I will kill you now - hissed Amalia, as she launch herself at him a mighty scream, and did her best to punch Yugo, or capture him with any of the surrounding vines she was summoning.  
Dodging her moves, Yugo wondered whether married life looked like this. Tristepin told him about some of his quarrels with Eva, and how these problems always started to vanish once they entered their bedroom. He didn't notice any flying saucers, though, which were a constant motif in Pinpin's stories. What he did notice was that the entire walls of the room were coming to life by Amalia's magic, and he suddenly realised than fighting a Sadida in a room made of plants was definitely a bad decision. His only way of escaping was to use the portals.

\- But I made you leave earlier, right? - Yugo stuttered evading Amalia's punches and attacks jumping through the air. - From what you're saying, you'd still have to sit through your father's talk and your brother's constant bragging about his di-  
Amalia finally shut Yugo, pinning him to the bed with a vine as he was about to shoot a portal on the floor. His face was a mixture of absolute horror and a fading glimpse of a job well done.  
\- I hate you - she grunted  
\- No you don't.  
\- No, I don't. - Amalia whispered, just before their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. Sadida's magic faded and the same moment Yugo started tracing her sides with his freed hands, while hers dug under Yugo's hat and caressed through his hair. Locked in a kiss, they shared a quiet moment of intimacy. Yugo could feel her breast pressing on his chest and moving delicately whenever Amalia shifted her head. He could also definitely feel her dress getting more and more loose, as her moves made one of the straps slide down her arm. Their lips finally parted and Amalia rose and sat on Yugo's lap.  
\- But you know what I do hate? - Amalia asked with a playful smirk on her face.  
Yugo shook his head, anticipating the response.  
\- An unfinished business - she said lifting the edge of her white-red dress, exposing her already soaking wet panties, now drenched with her juices after their kissing session.  
It was now Yugo's time to turn the tables and pin his princess to the bed, continuing his hasty kissing down her body. She welcomed a pleasant weight of a young Eliatrope on her body with a moan of joy that sent shivers down his spine.  
In the past years, Yugo became more masculine, though not especially taller. He still had to look up to met her eyes and he retained his higher-pitched voice. The training sessions, on the other hand resulted in gained strength and physique she was now quite happily and willingly subjected to.  
\- Amalia... - Yugo said taking away his mouth from kissing her now exposed breasts - I've never told you how... how beautiful you look in this dress. - He continued peppering kisses on her upper body.  
\- Oh, shush - Amalia interrupted Yugo, who was still busy trying to pull her dress down with one hand, and kept slipping the fingers of his other hand into her moist opening - I know very well what kind of outfit you prefer on me...  
With one more move her clothes finally found their way to the floor, and Yugo could focus on pleasuring his lover.  
\- Yugo... - Amalia yelped when the boy used his fingers to part the lips of her pussy wider and dug his tongue deeper into her.  
Amalia couldn't contain herself with pleasure. The warm-up during the dinner made her even more susceptible to any kind of caresses she was receiving now. With Yugo's every lick and gentle touch she was aching and wriggling, clutching the bed frame with one hand, and her boy's hat with another. Yugo moved up and down her body several times, from pleasuring her with his mouth, to planting kisses all over her body while his hand did the job of exploring her wet opening.  
The Eliatrope finally leaned and kissed his princess on the mouth, while rubbing her womanhood with his fingers, steadily sliding two in and out, and caressing her delicate button with his thumb.  
Yugo still fondly remembered the first time when they were this close together, though they both had more clothes on and were in the middle of a chase. It would seem the fate or gods decided to taunt them, placing them in uncomfortable and intimate situations, rising the heat between them. Amalia felt the same; it was an old memory now, but every time their bodies melted together she remembered the first time it happened, equally passionate and filled with hunger.

Yugo changed his position, caressing her insides with more and more force, while placing a trail of kisses around her aroused breasts. With each and every one of them, Amalia moaned a single syllable of her lover's name.  
It didn't took long for Amalia to finally reach her peak, after being taunted for such a long time. She had to restrain herself from shouting her lover's with all the power in her voice.  
\- Yugo... My love...! - she cried, covering Yugo's fingers in her juices. Her body shook, and she closed her legs and thighs around her lover, shivering from orgasm. Her screams were soon silenced when Yugo kissed her again, letting them breathe in unison for a moment.  
Her chest was slowly moving up and down, calming from a subsiding climax. Yugo moved his hand closer to her face, and gave his loved one a taste of her own juices, before kissing Amalia one more time, longer and with even more passion. He knew how much she needed him, and he needed her.

With their lips still joined, Amalia reached her hand into Yugo's pants touching and massaging his length through the fabric. Yugo immediately helped Amalia get rid of last piece of his attire. With one swift motion his pants joined the multicoloured mess on the floor, and his hardening penis was now fully exposed to the lustful hands of the Sadida Princess. Still positioned above her, Yugo was breathing heavily, as Amalia was slowly massaging his member, reading to take him inside her.  
\- Yugo... - Amalia whispered, opening her still twitching legs wider again, anticipating her boyfriend's actions. - I want you to -  
Yugo flinched.  
\- A-Actually, Amalia, I wanted to ask you something... - he stammered, trying to put his thoughts into cohesive sentence.  
Amalia looked at him quizzically, though she was still sliding her hand up and down his shaft. It was very odd for Yugo to refuse Amalia's offer when it came to sex. Yugo respected her and adjusted to her every need, but at the same time, no force could stop the hormones of this young Eliatrope.  
\- Is there something wrong, Yugo?  
\- No, it's just... - Yugo still couldn't decide how to ask her properly - I wanted to try something different... - he finally mumbled, his cheeks burning red.  
Amalia's reaction changed from surprised to excited, and a playful smirk showed up on her face.  
\- Do you want to repeat our last date? - she asked groping lightly Yugo's testicles, which resulted in Yugo's eyes slightly popping out - I had a a feeling you were not that comfortable with all those vine ropes around your ankles and wrists.  
\- Yeah - admitted Yugo - I would like to... to...  
\- Be in control this time? - Amalia finished, smiling seductively.  
\- Yes. - Yugo finally responded. Despite all the nights they've spent together, Yugo was still reluctant to openly ask Amalia about something they haven't tried yet, even though she was always very eager about it.  
Amalia let Yugo, and laid underneath him, her legs and arms stretched wide, in an inviting and lewd pose.  
\- Al-right, I'm all ears.  
Yugo suddenly stood up.  
\- Actually, I want you to be on all fours. - he firmly said.  
Amalia quickly turned around and raised her bottom up, soon to be gripped by Yugo's right hand. The perspective of hard thrusting session made her anticipate Yugo's new idea even more.

\- Amalia, I need you to stay still... - said Yugo, as he positioned his pulsating member in front of Amalia's wet lower lips.  
Yugo slowly entered her opening, trying to hold her firmly with one hand.  
Yugo's girlfriend moaned when they finally connected. His initial moves were strong, but slow, filling and pleasuring her inner walls. Amalia never complained about Yugo's size; his abnormal growing process made his manhood smaller, but she quickly learned that Yugo was able to compensate that with his stamina and quickly growing skills.  
She let out a deep moan, knowing well that his boyfriend was teasing with her. Just as she suspected, his thrusts were slowly getting more rapid, and longer in process, making Amalia clutch the sheets of the bed after each time. After a few moments, Yugo picked up enogh speed to move the whole length of his penis in and out of his princess' womanhood.  
\- Can you keep your head still? - he asked out of the blue after he achieved a steady rhythm.  
\- Why? - replied Amalia, panting every time Yugo reached her insides - What would you-  
In a corner of her eye, Amalia noticed Yugo's left hand move upwards, as if he was about to spank her, and a bright flash of white-blue light. A small portal appeared in front of Amalia's face, and Yugo's penis emerged out of it, right in her opened mouth.  
Amalia flinched, and was about to scream, but her voice was muffled by Yugo's manhood. Once he withdrew it from her mouth, she quickly turned around.  
\- Yugo?! What the heck was that?  
\- I'm sorry! - he trembled - I thought I would try something I wanted to do for a long time...  
\- By doing what? - Amalia grunted. - Face... - she paused for a moment, looking for a proper word - ...humping me?  
Yugo frowned for a second. Suddenly he realised that his wicked idea ruined a a perfect intimate moment with his girlfriend.  
Just when he was about to retreat, Amalia turned back to the portal, grabbed Yugo's penis and gave him a lick, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure through his body.  
\- ... You could have at least given me a warning. - she said playfully.  
\- So, do you liked that? - Yugo asked, surprised by his lover's delight.  
\- Mhm - Amalia mumbled, her lips still closed around Yugo's salty shaft. - Can't you feel it? - she giggled when with a pop she freed Yugo's penis from her lips.  
With newly gained confidence, Yugo resumed pounding into the portal with even more force. Amalia curled her tongue to make sure her boyfriend will get a proper doze of extra sensation every time he moved in her mouth.

A moment later, with one snap of his fingers, the portal vanished, and Amalia found herself sucking on a thin air. At the same time she felt Yugo entering her womanhood again with equal force and without missing a beat. She squealed, as she finally understood what Yugo's experiment was about. Yugo's manhood explored Amalia's insides, and burned through them, faster than before. While gasping for air, Amalia found herself waiting for a portal to open, so that her orgasm wouldn't arrive too early. Her wish came unexpectedly and soon Amalia was able to taste Yugo's boyhood, already soaked in her juices.  
This kind of rough sex has been a pleasant surprise to her, but with each Yugo's movement Amalia found that she enjoyed pleasuring her boyfriend that way. Especially after last time she was in control...

Lost in her thought, Amalia suddenly felt the distinctive lack of Yugo in her mouth, when he entered her pussy again, with one quick change of portals.  
\- Yugo... - Amalia asked still gasping for air - What are you up to...?

Without hearing an answer, she looked in a mirror in the corner of her room and saw her boyfriend concentrating with sweat on his brow. She has seen him like this before, when he was about to use his powers on the fields of a battle. She never imagined this happening in their bedroom.  
Another portal appeared in front of her, and took her by surprise, leaving her unable to think about anything else other than her boyfriend's penis ravaging her lips. The familiar, lustful scent of his manhood made Amalia woozy, and sent her memories back to the first time she decided to pleasure her young Eliatrope friend orally. And again, she was able to taste his boyfriend only for a few seconds, when the blue opening faded. Amalia noticed that it happened faster than before and the almost instantaneous feeling of being impaled by Yugo's penis from behind proved what she was thinking - Yugo was trying to out-speed himself in pleasuring her.

A moment later Amalia felt Yugo's penis leaving her inner walls again, only to taste it and feel it with her tongue at the same time. With all the forces coming from both sides, her knees and elbows would usually start giving up. In a normal situation, her head would be long buried in the pillows, screaming Yugo's name. This entirely new experience though, only gave her more strength and passion for Yugo's actions.

When she looked up, Amalia could not believe what was happening in front -and behind - her own eyes. Yugo's rapid placing of portals was getting faster than she could notice. The vision of her boyfriend's manhood was fading in and out too quick to notice. It felt like watching a child's animation flip book. At the same time, the portals grew in size, showing Amalia not just Yugo's penis, thrusting in and out her mouth and her womanhood, but his legs, torso, and finally Yugo himself. Finally, Amalia understood why Yugo wanted to keep her head still. She was still able to feel his rapid thrusts behind her, but at the same time the vision of his member in front of her looked almost stationary. Amalia was able to move her lips around the throbbing and pulsating rod freely, as if she was pleasuring her king sitting on a couch.

Without turning around she could see him concentrating on movement of his hands, controlling the wakfu in his body to open and then close two portals to synchronise his thrusts with them. He was sweating, and at the same time his face was full of pleasure, the same one she saw many times before. Every now and again, their eyes would meet through the portal, and Yugo could see his girlfriend, ecstatic and hungry for more, ready to give in to whatever he had for her.

At some point, his movements became too fast and the segmented visions blurred into reality. Amalia was being dominated by what seemed as two copies of her lover, one pleasuring her from behind, and another shamelessly using her mouth to please himself. Amalia felt another orgasm approaching; with Yugo's manhood in her mouth she could only produce a soft whimper. Gods only knew how he was able to constrain himself for such a long time.

\- Amalia...! Hold on a minute - gasped Yugo after hearing it - I want to come with you...!  
But she could not fulfil that promise. Two visions of Yugo's penis entering her mouth and pussy drove her to the edge. She has been given amount of pleasure she was not capable of imagining before. A powerful climax rushed through her body, shaking her limbs and making her scream. Her inner walls clenched and covered Yugo's penis with yet another copious amount of her juices. The ones she tasted not a second later, as the same coated penis entered her mouth. This peculiar combination of tastes was not unknown to her, since she often allowed Yugo to end their love-making sessions in her mouth, whenever coming inside would seem too risky...  
A missing flavour soon joined the mix, as Yugo finally came with a mighty roar, which sounded very much like her name. Two lengthy streams of hot, thick Eliatrope seed, simultaneously hit her pussy and flooded her mouth, burning the way through them. Or maybe was it just the same one? Amalia couldn't tell; both Yugos seemed to be alive, and the energy glow around one of them would be the only difference. This only made this moment feel even more like a surreal and unbelievable fantasy that came true.  
As the penises were still coming in and out of all two portals at tremendous speed, strings and drops of Yugo's sperm flew around her, covering her face, back, and spilling on her legs. Amalia didn't mind the mess, it was not the first time Yugo couldn't contain himself after a passionate night. It was the first time there were two of them.

Yugo was slowing down, which was not easy, after his hips gained so much momentum. He let go of the portals, which were still there, as they mirrored the image of his tired body. Amalia could still see a heavy breathing vision of his lover without turning her head around. Soon enough, the portals started to vanish, and like a broken kaleidoscope, Yugo's double started to blink out of the existence, leaving only one exhausted Eliatrope in the royal chambers.

The drenched Sadida princess fell on the sheets and turned around, only to meet Yugo's face already next to her. Their breathing was almost synchronised, as if they ended a heated and complicated dance number. Without sharing a single word, they leaned to each other, and shared a slow and tasteful kiss.  
\- Yugo... - Amalia whispered, still trying to catch a breath - Where did you learn that?  
\- I think I invented it myself - Yugo replied, with equally tired voice. - I thought it would be useful to mirror myself in battle, so I thought...  
\- ...that you would use it to make love to your girlfriend? Was that your first thought? - asked Amalia, collecting their combined fluids from her face with her fingers.  
Yugo blushed.  
\- Y-Yeah. I know it was a bit weird, and I should have told you about that, but...  
His explanations were cut by Amalia's hungry lips.  
\- It was fantastic - Amalia moved and kissed him again. - I mean, you were, both of you.  
The two lovers looked at each other for a moment, and embraced themselves in a long and deep kiss.  
\- So, did I do my job well? - Asked Yugo parting his lips - Are you relaxed?  
\- Yes, yes I am, my king. - Amalia giggled - But next time, could you please at least warn me about it?  
Yugo moved and wrapped his arms around his princess in an answer.  
His heart was still beating at increased pace when Amalia slowly drifted into a slumber.

Young Eliatrope concentrated his Wakfu on one last pair of portals, leading to Amalia's bedroom upstairs, and carried her through it. He carefully placed his princess on her bed, and brought her favourite blanket from the drawer.  
He admired her exposed body for a while. Despite countless times he had seen her naked, or half-naked, as Sadida women usually dress, he still could not stop staring in awe at the dark-skinned curves of his girlfriend. For a brief moment he was tempted to lay alongside her, at least for a while, but the prospect of being caught made him change his mind. Their relationship were still a secret, and it seemed wise to keep it that way as long as necessary, even if it deeply hurt both of them.

Yugo covered Amalia with a thin multi-coloured leaf blanket, kissed her on the cheek and quickly escaped through the same portal he created to carry her in. Once he returned to the guest room, Yugo fell exhausted on the drenched bed. It smelled of sex, sweat, fear and dominance, but most importantly - her. And with that scent surrounding him, he sank peacefully into a deep and well deserved sleep.

* * *

The next day, princess Amalia was thoroughly unsurprised that an exquisite diplomatic banquet turned into a bamboo milk drinking competition no sooner after she left.  
Her lengthy excuses about her indisposition were naturally welcomed, as if nothing has happened. The guests in the hall were also enjoyed to hear that Amalia was more than happy to finally read them a passage or two from Evangelyne's book.  
And again, while she was reading the story standing behind a royal podium desk, her audience were not able to notice her unusual behaviour. Every once in a while, Amalia moved her legs or hips to accommodate the steady - but heavily discussed and planned beforehand - movements of Yugo's magical stress cure.

* * *

A/N: My first work in English, terribly sorry for any mistakes or typos.

Inspired by this picture by Kennoarkkan (NSFW): rule34 . paheal . n_e_t / post / view / 1151386 (remove the spaces and underscore, FF does not understand how to hyperlink)


End file.
